hacia el mañana y mas
by Izumi Shimizu
Summary: kagome esta en la época antigua pero esta vez se quedara con inuyasha donde va ocurrir algo muy interesante... ;)
1. el comienzo de una nueva vida

**Hacia el mañana ...y mas?**

**bueno este es como la continuacion de inuyasha donde quedan mirando la puesta de sol...quice siguir el anime...nose porque pero espero que les guste .. van a ver algunas cosas que copie de otros autores perdonen pero me gusto lo que hicieron y quise integrarlo a mi fic **

_**Capitulo 1**_

-Inuyasha: kagome vamos se va hacer tarde y tenemos que llegar a la aldea-mira a la joven de su lado con ternura

-Kagome: si

-Shippo: hey kagome ...volvi -salta encima de kagome para darle un gran abrazo mientras que el hanyou se ponia celoso(autora: aaaaaaaa kawaiiiii ...mee encanta inuyasha y sus celosss)

-Kagome: shippo que bueno verte y como te fu e tu examen?

-Shippo: bien mañana tengo que volver para que me promueban... a baka estabas aqui no me di cuenta-Shippo le saca la lengua a el hanyou mientas que este se enfada y lo golpea

-Inuyasha: keh..deja de molestar pequeño zorrito nunca vas hacer como yo de fuerte

-Shippo: kagome...inuyasha me pego... dile algo!-se lenvanta con lagrimas en los ojos

-Kagome: inuYASHA...-kagome mira feo a inuyasha

-Inuyasha: keh... -inuyasha mdio asustado por lo podria suceder

-Kagome: osuwari... deja de comportarte como un niño inuyasha-inuyasha cae al instante

-Inuyasha:auhhhh... puedes dejar de hacer eso ..es tu culpa shippo-shippo se hacerca a inuyasha

-Shippo: eso te paa por molestarme-le saca la lengua

-Kagome: shippo apurate o si no llegaremos tarde a comer

-Shippo: siiii ya voy

-Inuyasha: hoigan donde van no me dejenn aca ...kagome!-inuyasha se para y corre para llegar donde shippo y kagome

...mientras que el monje miroku y sango

-Sango: amor cambiale el pañal al bebe

-Gemelas: mama... tenemos hambre

-Sango: altiro preparo la cena mis pequeñas-llega miroku y sango le entrega el bebe

-Miroku: ven campion tenemos que limpiarnos

En eso momento llengan shippo,kagome y iuyasha

-Inuyasha: volvi...-en ese momento inuyasha siente el olor a pañal sucio y se tapa la nariz

-Shipo: que guele tan mal

-Miroku: a perdonen esque estoy cambiando el pañal del bebe

-Kagome:mmm... _*un bebe... que lindo seria tener uno... pero si inuyasha no quiere tener uno*_-en ese momento el hanyou se dio cuenta que kagome le pasaba lgo raro

-Inuyasha:estas bien kagome...te sucede algo?-kagome reacciona a la pregunta de inuyasha

-Kagome: no no me pasa nada descuida-inuyasha no creyo las palabras de kagome

**bueno espero que les guste este capitulo talvez pornto ponga el segundo capitulo ya que tengo qu hacer algunas cosas... espero sus comentarios :3**


	2. Hora de decirlo

**perdon por no publicar el capitulo 2 esque ..ya saben uno que ya entra al colegio no tiene mucho tiempo jijiji ...les dejo este capitulo para que sepan tiene lemon espero que les guste... los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Llego la hora de decirlo...**

**ya terminar de comer kagome y inuyasha salen a caminar un rato**

**-**Inuyasha:Kagome te encuentras bien ?-Inuyasha se fija que Kagome esta rara mientras caminan a tomar aire libre

-Kagome:aa...no ..no pasa nada solo pensaba algo- Kagome mira a inuyasha tiernamente para luego sonrojar a hanyou

-Inuyasha: dime que te pasa kagome...que no confias en mi-la miro con una cara de curiusidad

-Kagome: bueno...yo...solo pen-..saba..- Kagome nerviosa por lo que iba a decir

Inuyasha con mas curiosidad se hacerca a Kagome poniendola mas nerviosa

-Inuyasha: bueno que es lo que piensas Kagome porfavor dime-Kagome suspira fuerte para darce valor de contarle lo que pensaba

-Kagome:Inu-...yasha ...quiero tener un hijo!-Inuyasha da un paso en falso hacia atras y cae al suelo mientras que Kagome se puso roja como un tomate

-Inuyasha:qu-...qu-...queeeeee!... Kagome tu quieres un hijo..bueno yo ...pesaba primero...-en eso Inuyasha reacciona y se acordo que eso era una sorpresa pero vio que destrullo la sorpresa

-Kagome:tu querias primero que?...Inuyasha que tramas-le pregunta kagome a inuyasha

-Inuyasha:*pensando-ya es hora de que sentere...pero que baka soy ..yo y mi bocota* bue-..no yo quieria ...pedirte...que te cases conmigo!-Kagome se sorprende por lo que accaba de escuchar de la boca del hanyou

-Kagome: yo...

-Inuyasha:*pensando-rayos me va decir que no ...no parece muy contenta por lo que acabo de pedir*-Inuyasha asustado a la espera de un osuwari al ver a Kagome abrir su boca

-Kagome:yo...yo si quiero casarme contigo inuyasha...ashiteru!-inuyasha sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder la abraza para luego darle un tierno y largo beso

Mientras que en la casa de miroku y sango...

Shippo:aaaa *bosteza*que aburrimiento Kagome no a llegado aun con ese tonto-pero Shippo no se percato que inuyasha estaba en la puerta con una cara de mil demonios(no se ocurria nada mas que poner a la exprecion de inuysha °3°) en eso inuysha le pega en la cabeza-aihhhh!...perro tonto por que me pegas ?-en eso Shippo se soba su cabeza

Inuyasha: callate zorrito apestoso

Kagome: Inuyashaaa...-en Kagome se ve una ahura negra- OSUWARIII!

gemelas: mama...-Sango entra a la avitacion de las gemelas par volver a dormirlas por el estruendo

Miroku: Señorita Kagome porfavor no haga tanto ruido que las gemelas y el bebé estan dormiendo-en eso Kagome se percata y se disculpa tpandose la boca

Kagome: perdon ...

Shippo:oye Kagome porue se tardaron tanto...paso algo malo?-en eso Sango sale a ver de que hablaban

Sango: si tambien me pregunto por que se demoraron tanto ?

Kagome:bueno no a pasado na malo ...mejor dicho a pasado algo muy bueno

Miroku: porfavor Senorita kagome cuentenos que ha pasado cuando fueron a pasear juntos-todos con hancias de saber que paso en eso el hanyou interrumpio

Inuyasha:ke,porque tienen que saber todo lo que hacemos ...solo nos demoramo ...nada mas-en eso el hanyou se sonroja por recordar lo que habia pasado

Kagome:Inuyasha no seas terco en algun momento tienen que saber que a pasado

Shippo:porfavor Kagome dinos que suedioooooo!

Kagome: bueno bueno...le dices tu o yo- se lo hace saber a inuyasha

Inuyasha: diles tu

Kagome:ok...bueno...Inuyasha pe propuso matrimonio-Todos con cara de alegria al saber que el hanyou porfin se da valor de pedirle matrimonio

Todos:Felicidades

despues de hablar como seria la boda Miroku invita a Inuyasha a una conversacion de hombres(¬-¬ miroku pervertido le va meter cosas cochinas a inuyasha es un malito xD)...

Miroku:bueno ahora que te comprometiste con la señorita Kagome deves...bueno tu ya sabes ...dejar decendientes ...entiendes-Inuyasha se puso rojo de lo que acaba de escuchar

Inuyasha:aun no has canbiado monje perovertido...eso lo vere yo asi que deja de decir tonterias-Miroku sonrie con una cara de pervertido(dije que el monje se le ocurriria decir algo pe-rvertido .-. ...sigamos )

Miroku:hay amigo mio tienes que entender lo que es estar casado-en eso el monje entra a su habitacion para ir a dormir con su familia

ya todos estaban descansando ,Sango con Miroku y sus hijos y Kagome y Shippo dormian en otra habitacion

Inuyasha:*pensando-lo que dijo Kagome cuando estabamos solos sera verdad...*-en eso Inuysha siente que algo lo pica en el cuello

Mioga: amo Inuyasha mucho gusto en verlo ...supe que lañorita kagome volvio y viene tan rapido como puede

Inuyasha:si volvio pero eso no es todo...-inuyasha le dice mientras mira al cielo estrellado

Mioga: que paso amo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:le pedi matrimonio a kagome...quiero que sea mi mujer-dice el hanyou a la pulga (aaaaa ...me encanta inuyasha es tan lindo *¬*)

Mioga: a lo felicito amo Inuyasha espero que tengan una linda vida juntos..pero la hizo suya por las leyes youkai?-el hanyou mira a la pulga en su mano al escuchar "leyes youkai"

Inuyasha:leyes youkai?...que es eso mioga...noo entiendo de que me hablas-responde el hanyou medi confundido

Mioga:amo Inuyasha perdon por no contarle nada sobre las leyes youkai esque el que le deveria decir esto es su padre el gran Inu Taisho pero como el a muerto para salbar su vida y de su madre el que deveria decirle esto es su hermano Sesshomaru..pero se que no tiene muy buena relacion con el asi ue le explicare yo

Inuyasha:Feh,no me hables de Sesshomaru ahora solo dime las leyes youkai

Mioga:bueno para que ningun otro youkai se hacer que a su mujer tiene que morderla en el cuello cuando suelte su semillas al interior de ella...-en eso inuyasha se sorojo por lo que escucho tragando un poco de saliba para tranqulizarse y dejar hablar a la pulga-y asi sera su mujer pero tambien tiene que ir donde esta el señor Sesshomaru ya que cuando su padre murio el que quedo acargo de la familia es su hermano como le dije tiene que ir con el a pedirle su permiso para tomar a Kagome como su mujer y si acepta podra tenerla por la leyes youkai...porfavor no se olvide de lo que le dije recien - se levanta para estirarse

Inuyasha:ire on Sesshomaru ahora no quiero posponer nadaa..no quiero que otro demonio la toue ...ella sera mi mujer...a si Mioga dile a Kagome que sali y que vuelvo pronto _deja a la pulga en el suelo para ir a buscaar a Sesshomaru(hay que tierno Inuyashaa °o°)

Mioga:que le valla bien amo Inuyasha-Mioga entra a la habitacion en el que est la señorita Kagome

mientras que Kagome esta soñando -sueño de Kagome

voz: Kagomeeeee

Kagome: quien es

voz:no te preocupes no te hare daño solo vine a hablar contigo-en eso aparece una mujer ...era kikyo

Kagome:Kikyo no estabas muerta

Kikyo:si pero mi alma esta dentro de ti por eso estoy aqui ...soll necesito un favor para descansar en paz

Kagome:dime que sucede yo te ayudare si es necesario

Kikyo:se qu estuviste separada de Inuyasha...y que los dos sufrieron por no estr juntos pero que ahora volviste vi en sus corazones una luz de amor por eso te pido has feliz a Inuyasha-Kagome al escuchar eso se sorprende

Kagome: si lo prometo... gracias Kikyo

Kikyo:no al contrario gracias a ti por darme la paz que necesitaba

En ese momento Kagome ve desvanecer a la mujer que veia con unaa sonrisa ...despues desperto del sueño

Shippo:mmmmm... aaaaa*bostezo* buenos dias kagome

Kagome:buenos dias Shippo...y Inuyasha?-miro por todos lados para ver donde dormia el hanyou pero no lo encontro en eso vio algo que brincaba y gritaba

Mioga:Señiorita Kagome que bueno que desperto tengo que halar con usted

**bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo perdon de nuevo esque no tengo mucho tiempo por las tareas(odio las tareas xD)dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. el permiso y la preocupacion

**perodon por la espera pero aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo ...voy a subir uno por semana ya que el tiempo se me hace corto ... espero que les guste este capitulo**

**El permiso y la preocupacion**

Kagome: Mioga ... tu desde cuando estas aqui ...y Inuyasha?-le pregunto a la pulga

Mioga: bueno le voy a explicar señorita Kagome...el amo Inuyasha fue a hablar con su hermano el amo Sesshomaru para pedirle su aprobacion para tenerla como su mujer y casarse por las leyes youkai-termina la pulga de hablar-...per la queira felicitar señorita Kagome por su compromiso con el amo Inuyasha

Shippo:entonces por eso Inuyasha no esta...por lo menos no me pegara por unos dias

Kagome:muchas gracias mioga ...pero me devio abisar antes de salir ...-se sintio un poco triste por que el hanyou no le dijo nada en eso entra miroku y sango para ir a comer

Miroku: buenos dias a amigoss...eee y inuyasha?-

Kagome:vuelve en unos dias ...nose preocupen

Sango:mmm... bueno mientras nosotras nos vamos a ir a tomar un baño..sierto niñas

Gemelas:SIIII!

Sango:miroku te quedas a cargo ..cuida al bebé y cuando volvamos ten la comida lista

Miroku: ¬¬ si amor

Shippo: yo me quedo contigo para que no te sientas solito

Sango,Kagome y las gemelas salen al rio a darse un baño...

Sango:kagome ...que sucede?-le dice Sango al mirar que su amiga esta un poco deprimida

Kagome:aaa...nada nada solo pensaba en la boda...

gemelas:boda...mamá que es una boda?-le preguntan a su madre mientras llegaban al rio

Sango:es cuando encuentran el verdarero amor mis pequeñas

gemelas: nosotras nos casaremos cuando encontremos el amor!-su madre y Kagome sonrien

mientras que Inuyasha ...

Inuyasha:*pensando- si no enccuentro a ese tonto de Sesshomaru no voy a dejar mi boda por un estupido permiso ...igual me voy a casar con Kagome*-corria por el bosque cuando derrepente siente el aroma de sesshomaru y lo ve aparecer al frente suyo

Sesshomaru: algo le paso a Rin?-le dice al hanyou que tiene alfrente de el

Inuyasha:no pero...

Sesshomaru:entonces largate si no quieres que te mate-le interrumpe al hanyou ponendo a este furioso

Inuyasha: keh, solo biene a pedirte un permiso ... me quiero casar con Kagome!

Sesshomaru: con esa repugnante humana ...no lo permitire...no dejare que la sangre de nuestro padre se una con la de una humana ... no dejare que cometas el mismo error que mi padre!

Inuyasha: tu no me das ordenes nose para que le hice caso a esa pulga si biene a perder el tiempo para que me digas no a lo que yo deseo ...por una ves deja de pelear conmigo!-le dice el hanyou un poco triste ya que su unico familiar vivo es su hermano (creo que me sobre pase con inuyasha pero me gustaria que ellos dos se lleven bien :D asique ... no dire nada mas )

Sesshomaru:entonces no trendias que haber venido pero si te hubieras casado o la hubieras hecho tuya ... date por muerto

Inuyasha:entonces porque tanto cuidas a ua humana si tanto te repugnan

Sesshomaru: eso no es de tu incunvencia ...no digas cosas de Rin-se enoja sesshomaru al escuchar lo que dijo el hanyou

Inuyasha: entonces quedamos a mano ...porfavor dejemos las peleas atras ... solo quiero estar bien contigo

Sesshomaru:...-sesshomaru se soprende por lo que escucha decir al hanyou-bueno..pero esto no es para que me trates como se te de la gana ... *pensamiento-rayos que digo esto esta mal pero*

**-Recuedo de Sesshomaru-**

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru porfavor reconciliece con su hermano

Sesshomaru:Jacke saca a esta niña de mi lado!

Jacke: si amo bonito...ven mocosa deja al poderoso Sessomaru

Rin:no ...amo Sesshomaru cuando pasamos por un pueblo vi a iunos hermanos pelearse pero despues se reconciliaron no pele con su hermano el lo quiere ..pero no lo dice(ok me pase con rin '-')

**-fin de recuerdo-**

Inuyasha: entonces me dejas casarme con Kagome?-el hanyou pregunta soprendido

Sesshomaru:me da igual solo vete ...y dale esto a Rin-le entrega a el hayou un paquete

Inuyasha:si ...gracias por dejarme casarme ...y le entregare esto a Rin cuando la vea-el hanyou sale corriendo a toda velocidad a juntarse con su amada kagome y sus amigos aunque lo que acaba de decir su hermano fue rara pero se sintio agusto de que su herman y el dejaran de pelear

Mientras que en la aldea en la noche...

Kaede:ai que te casaras con Inuyasha ... me alegra que puedan estar juntos desde que te fuiste hace 3 años Inuyasha no fue el miso de antes

Shippor:si y siempre hiba al pozo cada 3 dias a ver si venias

Rin: pobrecito...si me acuerdo de todo eso pero...por lo menos llegaste Kgome y te casaras con Inuyasha

Sango:bueno ..mientras hablan yo voy a cocinar ..Rin me acompañas?-se para y luego va asia la fogata

Rin:si señora Sango-en eso Rin se para y va a ccocinar con Sago

Kagome: bueno lo que me preocupa es donde esta Inuyasha

Miroku:no te preocupes el se puede defender es fuerte ...pero ahora hablaremos de su boda

Kaede: traquila Kagome solo devio ir a hacer cosas por ahi ...pero en estos momentos tiene razon el monje miroku

Shippo:yo creo que Inuyasha es un mamon ademas es un tonto que no dijo nada para donde fue-dij oel zorrito con valentia pero sin darce cuenta le llega una golpiza que lo deja muy adolorido

Inuyasha:pequeño zorro aapestoso no vuevas a decir eso de nuevo o si no te saco volando de aqui

KagomeInuyasha...osuwari-dice la joven tranquila por lo sucedido pero a la vez feliz por ver que su futuro esposo esta bien

Inuyasha: pero que fue eso

Shippo:te paso por tonto-le saca la lengua al hanyou en el suelo

Inuyasha:pequeño apestoso...-en eso inuyasha se va al suelo con un "osuwari"

Kagome: Osuwari ..osuwari osuwari osuwari !-le dice muchas veces la joven -bakaaa..por que no me dijiste donde fuiste me tenias preocupada-en eso sale la joven del lugar

Kaede:pobre Kagome la tenias preocupada por eso tenis merecido inuyasha

Miroku:nunca cambiaras -le dice con una cara media enojada

Inuyasha:...anciana Kaede tome esto es para Rin de Sesshomaru yo ya vuelvo decelo porfavor!-le dice el hanyou a la anciana y sale del lugar

**bueno espero que les haya gustado subo el proximo capitulo la proxima semana y espero sus comentarios ... los leeo con gusto y eso seria bueno nos vemos la proxima semana :D**

**Izumi-chan**


	4. la unión y la felicidad

**Hola aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo para que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios ...**

**P.D: perdon por mi ortografia intentare mejorarlo ...algunas veces por escribir rapido me equivoco**

**la unión y la felicidad**

El hanyou corre hasta encontrarse con la miko llorando cerca de un rió ...

-Inuyasha: Kagome ...yo...-en eso se para la miko

-Kagome: BAKAAAAAA... porque no me dijiste nada me tenias preocupada ...aun no confías en mi !?-el hanyou la mira y nota una lagrima en su cara y sus ojos triste así rompiendo su corazón

-Inuyasha: perdóname no quise preocuparte -la abraza y le da un beso largo y tierno dejando a la miko sorprendida y a la vez eso empiezan a recontarse en el pasto para permanecer juntos y disfrutar de lo que se hanyou empieza acariciar cada centimetro de la miko mientras ella gemía por las acaricias de su futuro esposo que la excitaba a cada roce de su mano a su cuerpo, el hanyou noto un aroma distinto de la miko y se sorprendió al sentir que se excitaba

-Kagome: Inu...yasha...yo...te amo-con esas palabras el hanyou se éxito y no duda de empezar bezar la en el cuello y recorriendo cada vez mas abajo ,pero se fijo que la ropa no lo dejaba continuar así que sin despegarse de la miko le quita la camisa y pudo presenciar los redondos y suaves senos dejándolo embobado por lo que veía, mientras la miko se avergonzaba de que la mirara así

-Inuyasha: Kagome eres tan hermosa-mientras dice esas palabras se acerca a los senos de la miko y empieza a jugar con ellos mordiéndolos,acariciando y chupando ,la miko se excitaba cada vez al sentir que su hanyou la acariciaba

-Kagome: oye esto es in...justo-el hanyou se detiene para verla extrañado

-Inuyasha: a que te refieres injusto?

-Kagome: tu no te has sacado la ropa ...y también quiero disfrutar de este momento -el hanyou se impresiona por escuchar esas palabras de su miko ,pero sin alcanzar a decir nada la miko se acerca entre su entre pierna y empieza a desabrochar el nudo del pantalón poniendo al hanyou nervioso

-Inuyasha: kaa...kaaagome que estas asiendo O/O'

-Kagome: quieto te tranquilo solo voy a disfrutar como tu -la miko le saca la camisa y el pantalón(perdón es que se me olvido como le decían al pantalón y no me quedo mas que escribir "pantalón" ...bueno ahora los dejo leer °/°') y ve que su miembro lo tenia duro y caliente y no dudo en acariciarlo

-Inuyasha:ka...gome ...eso se...siente bien-la miko siguió acariciado su miembro y luego de unos minutos se decidió y empezó a chupar su miembro mientras que el hanyou gruñía al sentir tan exquisito placer,ya no soportaba mas y la detuvo

-Kagome: Inuyasha que pasa ?

-Inuyasha: me toca a mi -el hanyou la acostó en el suelo y le termina sacando todo, ya completamente desnuda empieza a acariciar con sus dedos el sexo de la miko y con suavidad empieza acariciar,la miko excitada por las acaricias tiembla al sentir una umeda lengua saborear entre sus piernas

-Kagome: inu...yashaaa

-Inuyasha: kagome ya no aguanto mas ...-la miko y el hanyou se acomodan para porder ser uno solo ,el hanyou entra en la miko mientras que ella se retuerce al sentir que estaba perdiendo su virginidad,al entrar el miembro del hanyou este se da cuenta que algo estaba impidiendo seguir mas adelante con todas sus fuerzas entra desgarrando la pequeña tela que al fin se rompe ,pero la miko se retuerce por el dolor y grito un grito de dolor

-Inuyasha:Kagomee estas bien ...te hice daño -en eso olfatea el aire sintiendo un aroma a sangre salir de la intimidad de la miko-estas sangrando ...mejor...

-Kagome:no pasa nada estoy bien solo sigue ...no quiero separarme de ti-le interrunpio,el hanyou sin decir nada siguió entrando mas en el interior de la miko para luego que este empezara a besar la y entrando en ella,por el lado de la miko el dolor se fue y llegaba un placer al sentir que su amado hanyou estaba en ella...

-Inuyasha: te amo kagome nunca te dejare -le dice el hanyou para luego dejar sus semillas al interior de su mujer y morderla en el cuello para que ningún youkai o humano se le acercase y reclamarla como su mujer

Mientras que en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku...

-Shippo: tanto se demora en hablar ese perro tonto...solo fueron a hablar

-Gemelas: inu inu inu inu ...mama y el inu?-miran las gemelas a su madre sentada al lado de su padre

-Miroku:ya ya niñas mejor mañana juegan con Inuyasha porque ahora tienen que ir a dormir y eso también te va a ti shippo-el monje mira al zorito que esta frente de el

-Sango:jajaja...bueno venga aquí mis pequeñas ...vamos shippo

-Shippo:ya ya ya voy cuando llegue kagome le dices que descanse bien -le haba al monje que sonríe al escuchar el encargo del zorito

-Miroku:si le diré

Después de unas horas Inuyasha y Kagome llegan a la cabaña felices y tranquilos...

-Kagome: perdonen por la demora ...solo ...nos quedamos hablando

-Sango:mmmmmm...kagome puedo hablar contigo?

-Kagome: si ..inuyasha ya vuelvo-el hanyou queda mirando a la miko que sale de la cabaña

-Miroku:oye inuyaha y comos les fue?-lo mira con cara pervertida

-Inuyasha:keh, eso no te incumbe a ti ...solo ...paso ...algo bueno creo

-Miroku:jajaja ...ya se que paso ...no dire nada mas ...pero estuvo bien

-Inuyasha: bueno...creo...yo...si estuvo bien

Mientras que Sango y Kagome hablaban afuera de la cabaña...

Sango: oye ...que paso hace unas horas?-kagome se pone roja al recordar lo pasado hace unas horas

-Kagome:eee...buenooo...yo...el...paso...

-Sango:mmmmm... dime la verdad

-Kagome: esta bien te digoo...paso por fin-en eso Sango se fija en el cuelo de Kagome y ve una marca de colmillos

-Sango:aaaaaa ..que bien por ti ya eres su mujer por la leyes youkai

-Kagome: creo que si

Despues de unas semanas del alboroto de la boda ...

-Inuyasha:kagome estas bien -en eso Kagome vomita-llamare a la anciana kaede

-Kagome: no mejor quédate conmigo parece que algo me callo mal mejor tomare unas yervas

-Inuyasha: esta bien

ya en la tarde con inuyasha y miroku...

-Miroku: oye y donde van a vivir ya les queda unas semanas para la boda

-Inuyasha:cielos no me acorde ,miroku puedes ayudarme

-Miroku: bueno como eres mi amigo te ayudare ...este es el plan-miroku le susurra mientras caminaban a la cabaña...

-Inuyasha: Sango donde esta kagome tengo que decirle algo

-Sango:mmmm... debe estar cerca de la cabaña con las gemelas y shippo

-Miroku: amor tenemos que irnos hay problema que tiene problemas y nos pidieron ayuda

-Sango:mmmm...espero que les vayan bien recuerden que tienen que llegar lo mas rapido posible por la boda

-Miroku: si llegaremos rápido cierto inu... aa ya no esta

Inuyasha ya había salido a buscar a su futura esposa cuando al llegar en un prado de flores on unas pequeñas a su lado durmiendo con un zorito,pensaba que se veía tan linda pero tenia que hablar con ella

-Inuyasha:kagome-la miko se da vuelta para ver a su hanyou parado

-kagome: inuyasha que suede?

-Inuyasha: tendré que irme por unas semanas ...ya que nos llamaron de un pueblo que pide nuestra ayuda

-Kagome: esta bien ...pero prométeme que volverás lo mas rápido que puedas-lo mira con un poco de tristeza

-Inuyasha: si lo prometo-se retira del lugar para encontrarse con Miroku y luego irse lo mas rápido para empezar a trabajar la sorpresa

mientras que Sango y Kagome...

-Kagome: las niñas ya se durmieron y shippo también ...-en eso la miko ve todo borrozo y se desmaya

-Sango:KAGOMEEEe!

Kagome despiera reacostada mientras es observada por sango,shippo y las gemelas con preocupacion

-Kagome:ee que me paso...?-en eso aparece la anciana Kaede

-Kaede:te has desmayado y Sango te trajo aquí

-Sango: tuve que despertar aa shippo para que me ayudara a traerte

-Kagome: gracias pero ahora estoy bien

-Kaede:mmm... kagome has tenido vomito estos días o nauseas?

-Kagome: si

-Kaede: déjame revisarte-la anciana la examina y se teme lo que pensaba-bueno lo que tienes no es grave luego de unos días se te sintieras mejor pero te vas a cansar en algunos momentos

-Kagome:que bien...pero...que tengo

-Kaede:bueno...tu estas embarazada

-Sango:°-° entonces todo esos síntomas son por el embarazo?

-Shippo: eeee ... entonces es como si tuviera un hermanito

-Kagome: yo...yo ...yo embarazada

-Gemelas:un bebe...un bebe ...siiiii

-Kaede: pero la pregunta de quien es el bebe...sera de inuyasha?

-Kagome: si es de el ...es nuestro bebe

-Sango: hay que felicidad

-Kaede: por los síntomas y el volumen de tu barriga ...tienes...como un...1 mes

-Shippo: creo que el tonto de inuyasha estará sorprendido-todos rieron al pensar la reaccion de inuyasha

6 días después...

-Inuyasha:ufff...por lo menos ya e acabado

-Miroku: a quedado bien ..bueno regresemos a la aldea

Mientras que en la aldea...

-aldeano 1: señorita kagome como se sentido de su embarazo todo el pueblo esta muy contentos por laa noticia-sonríe el hombre al ayudar a la miko con unas bolsas que cargaba

-Kagome:gracias por su preocupación me e sentido muy bien -siguio conversando con el aldeano hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga cuando las gemelas salen al encuentro de kagome

-Gemelas: inu inu inu...aaa kagome mira mira inu inu

-Kagome: que sucede ...

-Miroku:aaa señorita kagome como a estado

-Kagome:monje miroku ya volvieron ...QUEEE VOLVIERONNNNN!-en eso entra rapido para tropezarse con alguien en la puerta

-Inuyasha: ten mas cuidado o sino te puedes lastimar y no te veras linda en la boda

-Kagome: inuyasha...bienvenido-se muestra la chica alegre de ver a su futuro esposo

-Sago: quien tiene hambre la comida esta lista

-TODOS: YOOOOOO!

luego de comer ...

-Shippo: aaa ya no puedo mass ...zzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzz-se duerme en el regazo de Kagome

-Miroku: jajaaj parece que también se durmieron mis pequeñas por aquí

-Sango: mejor sera llevarlos a la cama para que descansen bien

-Miroku: yo te ayudo -miroku y sango se retiran de la sala para llevar a las gemelas y a shippo

-Inuyasha:aaaaaa...que cansado estoy

-Kagome:inuyaha tengo que decirte algo

-Inuyasha:que pasa?

-Kagome: bueno ese día que te fuiste no me sentía bien y termine desmayandome

-Inuyasha: queee!...porque no me fueron a buscar

-Kagome: no fue tan grabe a las finales solo llevo 1 mes

-Inuyasha: 1 mes? no entiendo?

-Kagome ¬¬ osuwari

-Inuyasha: ai ai ai porque hiciste eso

-Kagome: no te das cuenta que estoy embarazada

-Inuyasha: que ... embarazada...voy a tener un cachorrito

-Kagome: si no...-en eso es interrumpida con un beso y un abrazo cálido del hanyou

-Inuyasha: estoy muy contento ...porque voy a tener cachorritos con la mujer que amo

**bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo...espero que les guste perdón por tardarme mucho es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no e tenido suficiente tiempo para terminar ... espero sus comentarios y la próxima semana les tengo el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
